Metal Gear Solid: The Chronic Pain
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: Sequel to Metal Gear Solid:Pain Asymbolia. AU version of official Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Rated M for violence, language, and suggested themes.
1. AWAKENING

"What the...Fire alert!...Damn... Mayday! Mayday! Controls not responsive! Tower do you read?!... Shit...radio's down..."

* * *

 _America rests on shared values rather than shared ethnicity._

 **Joseph Nye**

* * *

 **Just another day in a conflict without end  
OUTER HEAVEN**

* * *

 **13 months prior...**

* * *

 **AWAKENING**

...What is? **WHAT HAPPENED?** I see nothing, just darkness. Wait, I see some light! It's blurry? Ow, my head hurts. I can still see it... what is it? Color, please come back. Yes! Here!...what is this? It's so blurry. I can't hear anything, except some music...

 _I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_

 _Oh no, not me_  
 _I never lost control_  
 _You're face to face_  
 _With the man who sold the world_

What is this music? It's sounds like it so old. Ow! My head is hurting again. I still can't see... **WHERE AM I?** Oh, I can see better now! It's getting clearer. Looks like...sunlight, and white colors. Am I in Heaven? I'm so tired... I feel so weak. But... my eyes are starting to focus more. I can see a fan...a ceiling fan. And some lights, it's the roof...um, ceiling. Then, something came in front of my view... it's someone's...chest?! Ah! GO AWAY!

...Wait, who is that? Is it, a nurse? Am I in a hospital? But what happened? I can't remember much... All I remember was...all I remember was... I can't remember? I see that nurse, she's hidden behind some curtains...she must be with someone else...are they talking about me? What are they gonna do with me? Are they're gonna kill me?! I don't wanna die! I want to go... **WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY BODY?** Not even my finger... only my eyes? Why? Did they drug me?

That nurse is going away, I want to talk to her! Hey! HEY!...can't she hear me? I want to talk. A gasp... I heard a gasp. Was it mine? The nurse heard it! She's coming back to me...

"...me..." Was all I can hear... she repeated, "Look at me."

I looked right into her eyes of astonishment... I tried to make a sound, only another gasp again...

She was taken aback, and she bolted to the door, "Doctor! DOCTOR!" She knocked the radio to the floor... wait. Come back...come back! **AM I IN A DREAM?**

Maybe I should go to sleep. I should rest a bit...Good night, Izumi...

* * *

"Can you hear me?" I start to hear a voice. It was male... ow, my head is hurting again. Who's there... I can't see again!

"Can you hear me?!" the voice was louder. My vision came back and I see the nurse... with her was a man, probably a doctor...

"Can you hear me?" He asked, why the repetition? I can barely speak... I can't make a word come together, "Are you having difficulty speaking?... Can you move your head? Just nod if you can hear me."

I found myself in pain as I tried to move my head. But I nodded. He then pointed upwards, "Look up, please. At the ceiling." I began to look up, my head hurting even more... "That's it... very good!" He helps me lower my head down. "How do you feel now? Can you speak?"

I tried to move my lips... all that comes out are grunts and groans... "Let's try this. What is your name? When were you born? Try to recall..."

I move my lips to try..."I...Izum...Izumi. Izumi Nagano..."

"Good, and your birthday?"

"September...1st...19...99..."

He smiled and began to walk, "Good... now then... please try to relax..." What? What do you mean? Usually something bad is happening...

"I need to tell you something. Please listen, and try not to panic." He began to pace... I feel nervous... my head...

"You were... in a coma..." WAIT! A coma?! "For, quite some time."

How long?!

"Yes yes. I know, you would like to know how long..." He paused... that's usually bad! He looked at me, "I'm afraid... it's been 9 months."

9 months! What?! That's a long time! Why?

"Now, take some rest. We would speak again soon..."

Rest...there's so much I need to know! I want... I want... I'm tired...Good night...

* * *

As I woke up again, I see the nurse, "How do you feel?" She began to change the IV, while I look around and see the doctor...

"It's been a week since you waken up. Now... I think it's about time to get you up. Nurse..." He began to lift my back up... it began to ache, "There now, don't worry. We have maintained your muscle mass by massages and EMS."

The doctor was carrying something, a folder... He took out some paper? It looks like an x-ray... "Now, let me explain something...you mustn't be alarmed" He propped it on to a board, it shows an x-ray of a human body... there are little specks within. "9 months ago, you were injured by an explosion and crash."

Explosion? Crash?

"Upon inspection, we have discovered 32 foreign bodies within you..." 32? Foreign bodies... watch does that mean? "Foreign bodies, as in objects that have entered your body."

Oh my god...

"In addition to metallic shrapnel, we have also found some fragments of human bone and teeth." Human bone?! Teeth?! What happened? The doctor noticed my astonish, "I know it's hard to understand...but worry not. All of it has been removed."

Really? Thank goodness.

"Now...I'm gonna show you an x-ray of your head..." It shows the specks within the head...Does that mean I...

"Now... some of the fragments have been lodged within your head... around your mouth and nose. Your brain was fortune enough to not have any of the shrapnel." That's a good thing?

"Now, I'm going to explain how you gotten injured. You were involved with a helicopter crash just off the coast. However, we were informed that you were unconscious when the crash occurred. But... I must tell you something. It's regarding your family."

Oh no... Is it my dad? Is it my aunt? My sister?

"Unfortunately..." His words were cold...but empathic, "Your mother is dead."

NO! NO NO NO! WHY?!

"Calm down...please calm down." I can't! MY MOM'S FREAKING DEAD!

"Dammit! Nurse, quickly!" He began to grab my arms, which are grabbing into the wires and tubes...

"It's going to be okay! Calm down! Try to calm down!"

I struggled... get me out. GET ME OUT! The nurse tried to inject me with a syringe... what is it? Poison? No! DON'T AH! IT HURTS! MY HEAD!

AH...I feel...weak...

"Better now yes? Try to calm down... There now, you'll be alright... just rest..."

* * *

My mom is dead...no! My mom, my dad! Who's left in my family now? My sister...she's disappeared, gone into hiding...My aunt... she...I don't remember where I last seen her. My grandma... she's with grandpa back in Japan... at Okinawa.

What happened...

* * *

"She's in no condition to move. We need more time for this..."

"I know that, but time is something we don't have!"

I looked at the nurse and the doctor, who are engaged in a conversation. They looked back at me...

"We're doing it tonight...this is ridiculous." He began to walk towards me, while the nurse walks out of the room, mimicking his words.

The doctor was fearful, "It's true. There are those who want your kind dead."

My kind?

"You should have died from that crash... but you didn't. The wheels are in motion. We need to move you out of this country."

What? Country?...

"Now let's remove your head bandages..." Bandages... "Hm, your face has healed quite nicely. Good as new. To tell you the truth, this is more for your protection...as of today, you will be known as 'Rachel'." Rachel? ...wait...the nurse is...who is that behind her? Wait! She's being attacked! Help her! "Forget what happened before, your memories, your past. Everything."

But the doctor doesn't noticed... didn't he noticed? But he did showed me something... a photo... It has a group photo... two boys, a girl, and me...The girl and me were posing peace signs... one of the boys was fisting the air. The other was silently staring into the camera... as if he feels like he's supposed to be professional. I grabbed the photo, and took a closer glance at it. I turned it around... wait what's this writing?

 _Become the phantom 'Rachel',  
_ _G.R._

Who's "G.R."?

The doctor picked up a mirror... that attacker! He's here! But the doctor showed me the mirror, and my face, "This... is you as lived till this day... Soon, it will become... a phantom... a ah..." Huh? What's going on... The mirror dropped, and the man... He's being attacked... Wires around his neck... Ew! He's dying! Wait that gun. The gun! Come on grab it! Ah! I fell off the bed... The doctor he's... Dead. Oh no... I don't want to die! The attacker... Is he going for me?

"Not yet. Someone else saw my face...Of course. Consider it done." He took out a knife... The gun is in front of me... Come on...no. Don't pick it...no. Help me... Someone HELP!... Who's that? He's tackling the man...but he grew him back towards the wall. The attacker took out the knife again... The patient... He's taken some random items, and he chuck it at him. They do nothing. But, a bottle... It contained liquid... Maybe it's acid! Nope... He's gonna throw the knife! Look out! Oh no, he's hurt... The attacker, his hands are strong. Ow... My neck... I can't... I can't breathe...

Is that humming? Is this the end...what's that sound? A lighter? Screaming? Who's screaming? The attacker...oh my god! He's on fire! That man lit him on fire! But he's crawling... he's crawling towards me! AH! GET BACK! STAY AWAY! Patient... save me... he grabbed the knife... what are you doing?! It's in your should...oh my god... you can do that?! Throw it! No, don't deflect it! Ah! Come on... think of something...Wait...that bottle...you're gonna... OH MY GOODNESS NO! ...He jumped out of the window... **IS THIS REAL?** Is it? It can't be...

"All right 'Rachel', time to go." That patient was in bandages; I can't clearly see his face.

But that solder... "What happened to that man?"

He looked at the window and back at me, holding his shoulder, "That man? I...WE gave him a light. Took the short way down."

We? "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Pfft... You forgotten already..." He pointed towards me, "Been watching over you for 3 months of my life. You may call me 'Ishmael'."

"What's happening?"

"Well, good news is: You're still in the land of the living. Bad news: This part of it wants you dead." Then the world shook apart, "On your feet, kid. Whole place's coming down." He tried to lift me up, but I still can't move my body. "Ah... need a little pick-me-up?" He showed a syringe...

"Wait..."

"Don't worry. A little digoxin won't hurt..." He said as he injected it into my neck, "Although you may have hallucinations."

"What?!"

"Come on, let's go." I tried to move my arm... it works...kind of. Does my feet work? That cart, let's try to get on it. Come on... ah!

"Drug's not working?"

Come on...oh! "It's not working."

"Okay... just crawl for now." He looks out of the room..."Let's take the stairs."

Hey! That's not fair! Jeez...Come on move it. Need to crawl faster... That water machine, oft!

He looked at me, "Gh, this isn't gonna work. We better take the elevator." He moves towards the elevator... And I have to follow...Wait... what's that? It's a kid...with a mask. Red hair..."What is that?"

O...WHAT THE HELL HE CAN FLY?!

The elevator is beeping... **SOMETHING IS COMING!** It's on fire! AH! OW! OW OW OW! IT HURTS! MY ARM! What the hell is that? It's... a man...ON FIRE?! It's coming for me! Go away! ...Is that water...He's gone...Where did he go?

"Ishmael" got back and turned me over to my stomach, "Calm down. You can do this."

I start to move my arm, the other... yep definitely broken. I felt something...MY LEGS! I can...I can walk!

"Drug's kicked in? Good. Over here."

The windows...it's nighttime? What is it like...hey! OW! "Hold up... don't expose yourself. Hm, let me fix your arm." He hold it and...OW OW OW OW OW! "AHHH!" He pressed his hand against my mouth... "mh..."

"Next time, you need to do it yourself. Maybe, when this is over, instead of my hand, it's my mouth."

I was shocked..."Um, I..."

"Heh, don't worry. Remember, always mend your injures, but keep out of sight of the enemy..."

Wait...what's that... **WHAT IS GOING ON?**...is that a grenade? No, it's producing smoke. There are lights coming. Are those flashlights?

"Shit. This way hurry." He went into a door, and I followed him... "Get on your belly. Crawl."

I crawled after him... the room ahead is filled with smoke... I see a patient ahead... He's walking towards someone, "Help me... help...AHH AHH!" Someone shot him! AH! LET GO OF ME...Ishmael? Hide under the bed? We're not children! That other patient he's trying to crawl...AH! That soldier shot him in the back... He flipped him over...and shot his head...Oh my god...Ew...I can't look... That soldier... he's checking under the bed! Wait... he took a ID badge... Whew...

"Let's go." Ishmael moved forward. As I did, I felt something on my leg...huh? "Help me...I don't wanna die!"

It's another patient...Let go!...!...The soldier's back! "AH AH!" The soldier dragged his foot, "WAHHH! AH...GAH!" I hear his footsteps coming closer... Is that a bottle crashing? It came from somewhere else. The soldier is walking away. Ah...Time to go...I see Ishmael at the doorway...I look around the corner and see a nurse and a patient at the window, waving at a helicopter.

Ishmael hid away and said to me, "Blackhawks... not them. Again?"

Wha...what do you... AH! SO LOUD! Did they...oh my god...they shot them... **DO THEY WANT ME DEAD?** Ishmael is moving forward...I follow him... but still crawling.

"Time to walk. Press the Stance Button to stand up."

...

What the hell? This isn't a video game, "Ugh!"

"Pfft, I guess you play Assassin's Creed, huh? No proper crouching mechanic... Typical." Games...your typical nerd...wait... He stopped where those people were killed, "That helicopter is still there. Don't get caught in those searchlights!"

A light came by... and I almost went into it...Whew...Ishmael turn at the hallway, and began to crouch by the windows, but out of view. "Come on, to the doorway." He pointed to the door at the other side of the hall. I followed him, slowly pacing myself... I turn around me, and see another patient backing up... A light's blinding him...AH! He's been shot...

"Run! Come on!" I see the man at the door, with Ishmael just getting through it. My legs ached, but the began to move fast. They feel numb... and I can't breathe well... But then another shot rang out... That makes me run faster! I see it! As soon as I got to the other side, Ishmael closes it. Another patient found a metal cabinet, and dropped it in front of the door. We hear the footsteps...they can't open the door. HA! Wait...what's that sound...ah, they're sawing the door?! Why are they so persistent?! **WHAT ARE THEY AFTER?**

"Move! GO!" Ishmael ordered, he went down the stairs. The other patient went up the stairs...Who should I follow..."AH AH! Guh...AH AH AHHHH!"

The patient fell over the rails...Definitely not upstairs! I should follow Ishmael, who is going downstairs... but he stopped, "Shit! It's ugly down there... turn back!"

I saw what he saw, flashlights...We're being surrounded. We can't escape, can we? Hold on, there are some other people. Patients and staff. "Hey, over here. C'mon!" One of the staff opened the gate, and we entered in... Lots of people...Ishmael? Where are you going?! COME BACK! People are talking, "What's happening?...don't worry. We'll be alright. I can't see what's happening!"...Gah...Gotta, pushed through, "Hey!...Ah...watch it!...oph! Hey, what the..." Ah! Nurse! Let me through! I want out! Is that Ishmael...looks the same: head bandages...Wait...those flashlights! Oh no!...AH! They're shooting! No...no...no! Go back! They're there as well! Oh no...Am I dead? Is this the end?

"GET DOWN!"

AH! Oph...Ishmael? But... you! And the...the sold...HOW?! ...Those people behind me...they're all dead...Are they targeted too? **DO THEY WANT US ALL DEAD?** We're in a patient room. Ishmael walked forward, but quickly dashed into one of the patient areas...why? Flashlights! Damn! They're searching here too...two of them... one's watching the hall between...one's going forward...and going into the patient's beds...AH! They're shooting the patients...I better hide...under one of them...He's checking another one...I can move towards the one they already searched... "AH! GAH!...Ahh..." Who was that...a patient... whew...Ishmael is still O.K. The two soldiers are leaving... Ish...wait! Don't go there!...He's coming back.

"They're checking again. This way." He quickly moved to the door, leading back to that hallway...why there?! I approach him, and he motioned, "We're sitting ducks...blend in with the bodies." We crawled on the floor. On the blood! EW!

"If you move, we're done for. Play dead!" I rested my head down... and bit my lips...I see them coming...They're shooting the corpses...Oh no...they stopped...wait...whew. What's that sound...water...pee?! Ishmael! I looked...it's an IV bag...ah! Someone moved me...oh! Too bright...I can't see... "HVT located!"

HVT? They are going for me! **WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?**

What's that sound? Is it...fire! That man is back! Those soldiers...they're firing at it...It's not doing anything! Oh...he set one of them on fire..."AH AH AHHHH!" He leaped out of the window...hmph. Idiot...They're still firing, but nothing's working. "Shit...grenade!" One of them fired something...it's explosive apparently... but nothing...Another took something out...a rocket launcher?! "TAKE THIS!" Nothing! What's keeping this guy up?! Wait...what's he doing?! AH! OW OW OW! MY LEG! IT HURTS! WOAH! The helicopter... It's not working..."Ishmael?" I see him, he looked at the helicopter, and the floor...a gun! The helicopter is turning towards the man on fire..."Geh...Incoming! Move!"

He pulled me up, and we ran... but my leg's still broken! I felt and hear a boom! I can't looked... another explosion...is it the helicopter? Ishmael reached the gate...but I'm lagging behind. Hold up...he has a gun. He began shooting at something behind me... I can feel heat on my back! **NO ESCAPE?** Looks like it huh? He looked up and fired at something... ah...water? Sprinklers! He shot the sprinkler...that means the Man on Fire will disappear. Whew...but...OW! My leg!

"Hold up...you better fix up that leg of yours."

Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious. Alright...try to...AH! Whoo...Great. Now we can go. Alright... Ishmael is covering the front. Good. I guess that means... I should follow behind. He comes up to a door, and opens it. Alright...flashlight! I hid...is he gone? Did Ishmael kill him? Good...I came up at the body...he has a gun. Ishmael picked it up, and he took out the magazine...wait. What are you doing? He racked back on the slide, locking it...Before presenting it to me, "You know how to shoot a gun, kid?" I looked at it...nervous, "No."

Then I felt a boom behind me. Fire began to spread..."Well, better be a fast learner. Hold the aim button to aim, and press the attack button to fire. The extinguisher, destroy it."

...

Again with the video game talk?! All right...I placed my hands on the gun...wait, Ishmael what are you..."Don't hold it like your having tea with the Queen...Greenhorn."

Hey! I'm a girl! Fine...fire! Yes! "Good shot, let's go."

He came up at a corner, but we hear footsteps... "I'll take the right, you take the left." I took position at the corner, and see the two soldiers in front. They're holding guns sideways...like gangsters would...Why? I aimed my gun at him...and fire...he stumbled, but went back attacking... "Calm down, you can do this." Ishmael is really on a broken record. He fired, and killed one of them, "The other! Get with the program!"

I fired again, and the soldier dies...whew..."Why hold the gun sideways?" I asked Ishmael.

He seems like the intelligent one, "Field of vision. They wear gas masks, which limits it. If you hold it sideways, you still retain your peripheral vision."

We see another door, and it leads to the main lobby. But those soldiers...there are lots of them... Ishmael...wait...what are you doing? He's unscrewing the suppressor on his gun. He explained his plan, "I'll run interference. You'll be fine." He lobs it, and it made a ding...it grabbed their attention. He's running! DON'T! DON'T LEAVE ME!...Damn it... I guess I have to get out on my own... I can get around them...easy...Wait... is that Ishmael? Is he, still alive? How?! Hm...Wait was that? I felt something...next to me...AH! The entrance's blocked! How?! Is that...the Man on Fire! He's here...Oh no...he's approaching the soldiers... he's really taking his time...Ah! He's burning one of them...They're firing at him, but nothing happens...He just absorbs those bullets...Uh oh... he's gonna blow up! Hide!...AH! He's still alive... but the soldiers are dead. Am I doomed...

 **HAVE I GONE TO HELL?**

The fireman is coming towards me! The entrance is blocked! Wait... what's that noise? The ground's shaking... I better jump out of the way...HUP! WOAH! TOO CLOSE! Is that a tank?! More soldiers! That...the gas mask guy is back...the soldiers...are still firing at him! He's not getting hit! What's that noise? Is that a helicopter...the wreckage! It's floating! The blades are... Ew...Oh my god. The tank's back! I should run... the entrance... it's straight ahead! Come on! I can reach it... that noise... AH!...

* * *

Ow... my head...

My eyes are closed...I can hear something. Come on, Izumi.

 **OPEN YOUR EYES.**

It's coming closer...

 **OPEN YOUR EYES, ALREADY.**

OPEN! HOOF! I'm still alive...the Man on Fire...he's coming! Damn! A gun! Hah! Fire!... die...die!...DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! NOOOO!

CRASH!... Huh? Is that an ambulance?...Ishmael?!

"Get in! Come on!" I sauntered to it, and got in the passenger seat..."Hang on!" The vehicle began to drive, but the Man on Fire is still alive! He's attacking! AH!...what's that sound? Fire trucks? Woah! Look out! Ishmael is taking a different road. AH! He's throwing the fire trucks at us! Woah...Leave us alone! Oh no...

The helicopter...AH! Glass...ow...why is the horn...? Ishmael! Are you okay... Come on! Wake up! No...Okay... the wheel. It's like a video game. Oh no it's not! Ah! The tunnel... good...I look behind...the entrance collapsed?! Damn! Okay, let's brake...I can't reach the pedals! NO!

The other side...they're gonna be waiting for us... they are! AH!...

...

...

...

* * *

Ow...My head...

I'm okay? I'm okay! Whew... what...why am I feeling so...lightheaded...Oh...I'm upside down. Ishmael...Wait! Where is he? Is he dead? Was he a ghost? Was he jettisoned out of the ambulance?...

Okay...forget about him. Let's get out... the seatbelt. OH! OW! The windshield... I can crawl... yes! I'm free... Oh no... the helicopter...

AH! The mask boy... he's so creepy! What's he doing... I... I want to live... Make it go away! Blow up that thing!

What's that...Is that...

A WHALE?!

BOOM! AH! GHH! It's gone... the helicopter's gone. Did he grant my wish? Oh my...oh come on! Why you?! Leave me ALONE! Come on... get up. RUN! AH! A horse? Who's on the horse? Is it a girl?

"Get on! I'm on your side!" She offered her hand...Should I? I don't remember her..."Hurry..."

I don't I should...Oh right! The Man on Fire!

"Hurry!" I grasped the hand...and she pulled me on..."Hang on!"

The horse neighed and we ran off...but the Man on Fire is also on a horse...which is also on fire!

The girl gave me something...a shotgun!

"Use this! Watch our backs!" She ordered...I looked at it...and then at the Man on Fire..."Shoot him!"

I fired a shot at it...and the horse stumbled a bit...slowing it down. Come on...again! Huh? Why won't it fire?

"Rack it! Pump-action! You should know these things from the movies!" The rider told me...of course!

The fireman continues to close in, "Shoot! Don't let him burn us!"

I fired again...and he fired in return... It barely missed us...whew. The girl riding commented on it, "Gh...Persistent bastard... wait!...Is that...? Back from the grave, huh?"

The grave...was he dead? Is he a ghost too?! It charged up at us...and he took an elevated route...but the girl took another route...and he's gone...

"Did we lose him?" She asked...

"I...I think so..." I responded. I let out another sigh of relief...wait...that light...AH!

"SHOOT!" I quickly raised it up and fired...as the flames touch our bodies...OW OW OW! He continues to gallop...burning everything in his path...What can stop him?! "Just keep shooting! Fill that bastard full of lead!"

How long... Are we there yet?!

"I see it... the harbor! We're almost there! Hang on!"

The bridge ahead...AH! LIGHTNING! WOAH...AH! GUH! MOAPHHH... Whew...whew...whew...

* * *

Deep breaths...deep breaths... Take it slow, Izumi... crawl...stop! The boy...woah...ah! Huh? He's not...

"Come on..." AH! The girl...she saved me...I don't know who he is...I just realized...it's raining...oh my god...The hospital...it's in flames...it can be seen from here.

The girl...she spoke to me face to face... "Name's Mary...but call me 'CHICK'..." Chick?

"You remember me, right? The camp? We made bread together."

Mary Wang...

"I wasn't expecting much to be honest. You were in a coma. I was ordered by someone to do a job... well, two actually. 1: Get you of the hospital. 2: Rescue the man himself." She got on the horse..."Remember, Andrew Wong?"

Andrew...the man who found me a place to sleep at the camp? The one who leads soldiers?

"He's the leader of our military special team, Strike Force. A force of 32 strong, lead by an entity of death: The 'GRIM REAPER'. 9 months ago, an American Intelligence Group, nicknamed, 'Cipher', attacked us. 1,600 were dead... leaving only 400 left. The GRIM REAPER, was considered dead. Until today that is, when 'Cipher' found what they thought to be it's protégé, or should I say reincarnation...you."

Me...the Grim Reaper? I was taught to be a Demon of Death?

"It's not just them...The rest of the world has eyes on the GRIM REAPER. Officially, all they know...is that it's just a young kid. They don't know it's true identity. They want to know...we're gonna get the Commander, and rebuild our group once more. Our only chance... of being considered good again." She reached out towards me..."Don't you want to avenge your family?"

My mom...my dad...they're dead because of them! Of course I'm angry! I want them back! "Yes."

"Alright..." She grabbed me, and put me back on the horse... "First, we need to save him." Wait what?!

"He's in Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan?!"

 **V Has Come To**

"Hi-yah!" NIEGH! "What...Can't keep up with our activities in a coma?"

"Gh..."

"Well, Afghan military is still fighting the Taliban, with some ten thousand U.S. troops left there to train them. Commander was helping assisting the local militia fighters. That was, before they captured him...total enemy strength still estimates around sixty thousand. The squad holding him, set off near the border of Pakistan just yesterday. 3 more days, then they'll reach a garrison base, interrogated, then off to a prison...or executed...either Taliban or ISIS...I'd say, he has two weeks tops." He stopped before a harbor...I can see a ship...adorned with a Japanese flag..."Well, there's our ride. The _JS Izumo. '_ Helicopter destroyer' as they call it. It's about 7 days to the Eastern Front, then another 3 over the land by helicopter. So, we won't have much time. Better not take too long, getting used to your new life...hang on, YAH!"

We rode closer to it... Afghanistan...what's over there that requires the Commander to be there himself?

"Oh by the way, happy belated birthday." Mary reminded

"Huh?"

"Your birthday's September 1st right? Well, it's already December, and nearing Christmas. Don't worry...We'll have a celebration for you when we get home..."

Home...what is home? Our old ones were destroyed...I guess they mean a new one...

* * *

 **METAL GEAR SOLID: THE CHRONIC PAIN**

 **Based on:  
 _METAL GEAR SOLID V  
_** ** _THE PHANTOM PAIN  
_** ** _-TACTICAL ESPIONAGE OPERATIONS-_**

 **Original by Hideo Kojima**


	2. PHANTOM LIMBS-SECOND GENERATION

**MARY WANG "CHICK" BRIEF:**

 **TIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER - Honolulu**

 _"You were hospitalized in Tipler Army Med, the largest hospital in the Pacific Rim. Considered part of the United Nations Peace Operations Institute."_

 _"Why Tipler?"_

 _"The UN and US are connected, and thus the rest of the world. It would be the last place Cipher would think to look for the Reaper. That's what kept you safe for 9 months. Like a whale...being inside it's own belly."_

 _"Well, it ain't Pinocchio who let me out. Who was he anyway...?"_

 _"Cipher went as far as to burn down their own facility on their soil. That shows how much they wanted the Grim Reaper dead."_

 _..._

 **Hawaii, Imperialized Past**

 _"You said we were in Hawaii...so why did the staff looked more...similar to us?"_

 _"They hired locally. It's easier to trust them. It's their homeland after all."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well...I guess you didn't learn about that yet...was your history class the lower end of things, or the Advanced Placement?"_

 _"AP, why?"_

 _"Well, I guess you haven't learned much then. Before...Hawaii was an independent colony. That was before American planters and Marines overthrew Queen Lili_ _ʻ_ _uokalani in 1893."_

 _"Then that means..."_

 _"Yep. America imperialized Hawaii. Kind of weird don't you think?"_

 _"Didn't know about that..."_

 _"I guess America doesn't like revealing much of their...bad history."_

 _..._

 **THE ROUTE TO AFGHANISTAN**

 _"Subete no te wa, watashitachiha Okinawa ni sekkin shite imasu."_

 _"Okinawa?"_

 _"That's right. Our new home is at Okinawa."_

 _"But...there's American military bases there."_

 _"The Americans ditched the bases not long after we lost our old camp."_

 _"I see... my grandparents. Are they still around?"_

 _"Yeah. They're at our new base. You'll meet them as soon as we rescue the commander. Can you stand...We're taking one of our helicopters to Pakistan, Afghanistan's neighbor to the south. There, we head to Peshawar and then to the border."_

 _"And then?"_

 _"We go on horseback. Taliban, ISIS and American patrol the main roads. We'll go around them, in narrow paths in the mountains. It's a local guerrilla tactic. Using high ridges to avoid recon and then charge down to ambush. Only time frame is only half as much as we really need. A tough march though."_

 _"Better a safe ride than one filled with gunfire."_

 _"It make a good physiotherapy then. Better take time to get yourself back in shape."_

 _..._

 **ORIGINS OF SECOND GENERATION**

 _"We all know what happened at Home Base 9 months ago...Do you remember? You've joined a group...where we fight against America's genocide: 'Second Generation'."_

 _"I remember that...but...Genocide?"_

 _"Against us...we all have something in common."_

 _"What is it? That we are immigrants? That we are young people?"_

 _"No...Look at our names. And you'll see what it is."_

 _"...Hnh! You…You don't mean..."_

 _"That's right. Our ethnicity. Asian-American..."_

 _"That's a holocaust!"_

 _"No...the Holocaust is the name for the genocide of Jewish people. This is different."_

 _"Why...we...we didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"I know...weird isn't it?"_

 _"...Oh my god...it's like...1942...the camps...the words...'jap'...'yellow'...'chink'...NGH!"_

 _"Izumi..."_

 _"What...what about you guys..."_

 _"Um...don't you remember? I see...you're not sure what's fact, and what's fantasy caused by the coma? All I can do is tell you facts as what I know...Besides; you weren't with us since the beginning. February 2015: The month before you entered your coma. We were in San Jose, living our normal lives. That was until we were under programs approved by the American government. After escaping, we realized that we need to unite together as a group, and must be able to defend ourselves. We didn't have much to go by... only weapons owned by the original owners...That was until we met a certain person. She was nicknamed, 'Furiae'. A Japanese girl, the same age as us. But her abilities...she was able to get us equipment, including military helicopters. Pretty mysterious person, if you ask me. As time went on, we grew... and we lived safe from them. Soon, we were a group of 2,000."_

 _"I didn't know you were..."_

 _"Yeah...and then we began making military teams: Combat Troops and Strike Force. Combat Troops are the guard and security teams, while Strike Force are the special ops. Our first mission was attacking Edwards Air Force Base. It caused quite a stir...so much that it made our downfall..."_

 _..._

 **IZUMI'S ARRIVAL**

 _"Then...we met you."_

 _"Me? I was next?"_

 _"Yep. It was the GRIM REAPER...He wasn't supposed to help you..."_

 _"What...'I'm not supposed to help you...' Ah!"_

 _"You okay?"_

 _"I...eh...I don't know..."_

 _"Well, he found you while at...'Deport'."_

 _"Hu...NGH!"_

 _"You were about to be deported...along with your family."_

 _"No...no! NH! AH!"_

 _"And... your...father..."_

 _"WAH! ENNNH! DAD! NO!"_

 _"...was killed...Izumi? Are you okay?"_

 _"No...Dad! AH! NO!..."_

 _"...Izumi...there there..."_

 _"The Grim Reaper...I don't remember his face...I can't remember his name..."_

 _"He saved your life...He was able to..."_

 _"Divert me to a prison...While my mom and my aunt are sent to the slaughter!"_

 _"Izumi..."_

 _"SHUT UP!...It's my life! You don't know what it means to be treated like that!"_

 _"You weren't like that...You looked up to him. You asked him yourself to save them."_

 _"I...I did..."_

 _"You loved him."_

 _"WHAT?! NO! Why would I..."_

 _"You made him bread everyday...hoping for him to love you back."_

 _"No...I didn't..."_

 _"You were hoping to be more...active with him."_

 _"EH?!...I...I loved him? How...He...I thought he..."_

 _"Anyway, you were sent to a prison."_

 _"But I broke out."_

 _"Then it's the one in Arizona then. The one were prison guards were helping the inmates escape."_

 _"Yes...Some of them died helping me..."_

 _"Then, you crossed some 300 miles to reach the Death Valley National Park...where we were hiding."_

 _"I saw it on the map..."_

 _"At the 'Deport'?"_

 _"Yeah...And when I got there...I saw the Reaper..."_

 _..._

 **STRIKE FORCE: FATAL MISSION**

 _"Strike Force is a group of 32 young adults, all of which were hardened survivors of a high school shooting. They had a thing in common: they resisted. They fought against those who went against them, and their friends."_

 _"Like a sleeping giant..."_

 _"Quoting Admiral Yamamoto, huh? With the help of 'Furiae', Strike Force gained access to impressive weaponry, some of which are more exotic, even from Russia. These guys undertake day after day of training, hour after hour of conditioning. All to become the badasses they are now...That is, until the GRIM REAPER and some of the senior members were killed..."_

 _"Killed..."_

 _"Yes. Died trying to save your mother and aunt. Shoko and Mizuki."_

 _"Oka-san...Oba-chan..."_

 _"Our group...was now well known. Every American was out for us... It was only a matter of time before someone took us down. And that was FOX. Officially, they are an anti-terror unit under the CIA. In reality, they're Cipher's own 'strike force'. They lured the GRIM REAPER to Cuba, were your family was..."_

 _"I didn't know...I got them killed?"_

 _"In a way, yes...But they got them out of that base...but ours...wasn't so lucky. While they were gone, FOX...posing as a news broadcasting crew, stormed into Home Base. They took over the main camp...where 1,000 non-combatants lived...Then, fires began to spread through out the camp. It all went down within 30 minutes. Both camps 1 and 2 were gone. No one survived... FOX...A big 'fuck you', followed by insulting kisses and hugs..."_

 _"1,600 dead..."_

 _"It was all because of a certain blind spot...Minh, a scientist for letting the news team on board. That gave them the perfect chance to end us all... the GRIM REAPER, SCARLET, and RANGER...they were just returning home...when it happened. It came damn close taking you down with it to ashes, till the REAPER got the final camp out of there just in the nick of time. Some of the ones who were trying to join up with us...only found ashes and bodies...they checked the coordinates, again and again. That's when reality settled in. And then...they were hunted down...and slaughtered... Their objective was partially done...including to kill the GRIM REAPER..."_

 _"He's really dead?"_

 _"Along with the others...You were with them when they died...your mom, REAPER, SCARLET, RANGER, the pilots...all of them are dead...except you. You crashed off the coast of Hawaii. Doctors didn't even know what to do with you...before they even started...they moved you to Tipler. It was 'Furiae' who arranged it..."_

 _"Furiae?"_

 _"Like I said, 'mysterious'. People under that condition your age would be pronounced dead on the spot. You should have died...But you survived. You went straight to hell, and you pulled yourself back out. Eyes wide open, filled with nothing but darkness. The days of Izumi Nagano are now long gone. Welcome back, Angel of Death. The new 'GRIM REAPER'."_

 _..._

 **BECOMING A SOLDIER**

 _"Here, use these."_

 _"What are they?"_

 _"Your weapons. First off a pistol, pretty light to use. This...is a AMC Auto Mag .44, BUT... it has been modified to fire tranquilizer darts."_

 _"Tranquilizers?"_

 _"You don't want to be killing people do you?"_

 _"But...maybe in case I get caught?"_

 _"Then, well...choose of these two, a MP5SD6, or a PP-19-01 Vityaz."_

 _"I don't know what they are."_

 _"The MP5 is a German sub-machinegun. Used since the 1970s, in many countries, including the U.S. The Vityaz is a SMG derivative of the Kalashnikov rifle. Only used in Russia. Both used the 9mm round."_

 _"Well...the MP5 seems more simple. I'll go with that."_

 _"Good choice. Plus, it has a suppressor on it. Great for infiltration ops."_

 _"Infiltration ops?"_

 _"Like sneaking missions, where you try not to be seen by the enemy."_

 _"Okay. I get it now."_

 _"Of course, there are some gear you need to get used to. Like grenades, mines and something like that."_

 _"Right…being a soldier… I never thought I would do such a thing."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"I came from Japan. We are still somewhat passive in war ever since World War II. Now we are just a self-defense army. Though the Prime Minister is trying to…modify that."_

 _"I know. Have any of your family or ancestors ever been in the military?"_

 _"No…I guess I'm breaking the tradition."_

 _…_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: PHANTOM LIMBS**

 **December 30, 2015  
** **Afghanistan  
** **Time limit: 2 days, 18 hours  
** **Objective: Rescue Andrew Wong, "Commander"**

 **Weapons:**  
 **PRIMARY (HIP): MP5SD6**  
 **SECONDARY: AUTOMAG .44 (TRANQ) "WU MOD CUSTOM"**

* * *

…I HATE SANDSTORMS! UGH! Sand's everywhere! I can't see!

"The area up ahead is currently under control by the Taliban. It's been that way for the past 3 months."

I felt the winds beginning to ease up…"Storm's pasting…"

When it finally ended, I see the what's up ahead: Afghanistan.

Mary began to tell me, "Impressive, huh? Well, let's get yourself used to how we operate. The Commander is being held at a village to the north. However, we do not know his exact location. Here, take this map."

Hm? A map? It's a map of Afghanistan… and also a map of this part of Afghanistan.

"There's another village just ahead of here." Mary explained, "That's an central base for Taliban fighters. It might also contain intel containing Wong's last location. We should check it out."

I'm feeling nervous…

"Don't worry, I'll help you out this first time around. Just make sure we're on the same radio frequency…There can't be much left in him. The Commander has at best 3 days left. Anymore, and we could lose him. Alright, let's go! Time to become a legend."

* * *

Hi-yah...WHOA! Easy! Easy! Jeez…Alright…slowly… gallop. There…good. Okay. This isn't so bad. "Hold up, we got a guard post ahead."

…"Whoa! Whoa!" Stop…okay. Where's my binoculars…I can see…two guards. Armed with rifles, they have turbans on… seems simple enough to take out.

"Seems simple enough for some practice. Try to capture it. However, be mindful of their senses: sight, hearing, and smell."

I got off the horse and slowly move towards the guards…I have my Wu pistol ready. Mary said these things are effective to the head, which grants an instant knockout. I should try it. Hm…steady…wait. My offhand is underneath my primary hand…Ishmael said it should be overlapping it, not underneath it…Hmph…force of habit I guess. Okay, here goes… here goes…why aren't I firing? My hand is trembling…

"Take deep breaths. That should calm you down." CHICK reminded me…Okay. Deep…breaths…Fire! It hit him! He's falling…yes! It works! "Nice shot. Now, let's try something else. Grab the other guard…"

"Wait wait wait! You want me to do what?!" I reacted like being asked to jump off a cliff.

"It's simple. Grab their arms and hold their neck with your arm. I'll cover you from here."

I sighed annoyingly, "Fine…"

I slowly walk up to him and saw what he carries…an AK type rifle. The most famous and popular rifle in Eastern Europe and the Middle East. I raised my arms…and attacked! My left arm wrapped around his neck, and my right arm held his right arm in a locked position. Huh…it worked.

"Talk!" I demanded

…But all he spoke was weird gibberish… huh?

"Uh…Izumi? Do you think everyone speaks English?" Wang reminded, "Afghanistan's official languages are Pashto and Dari. Two languages I'm sure YOU don't understand. While our group has some helpers that are from the Middle East…don't expect them to translate. If you're going to interrogate them, you need an interpreter."

Right…I forgot…I grabbed my knife and he squirmed "Ah! No! No!"

Huh? Perhaps I can use something other than words to get some information. I have a picture of the Commander; I can show him it…

Come on…think of something…the map. I can motion him to tell me how to find the Commander.

…

He's motioning like he's writing something down. He's pointing at the village up ahead. Ah! There is information there.

"Nice work, Reaper. Now, you need to neutralize him. Knock him out, or kill him."

Hm…knock him out! I threw him hard into the ground. Does that work?...Looks like it does.

"Good, now for the village. It used to be home to civilians before being abandoned and captured by the Taliban. There are also reports of enemy tanks in the area. Watch yourself. In case we need help, I'll contact some assistance."

I asked, "Who is our backup?"

"It's a separate group. They're like us, but smaller. Name's 'Essex', and they are better equipped than us. Quality over quantity. Sometimes I wonder if they're gonna try to take us out."

"Huh…They better not."

I went inside the village…and see a large building. That's probably the command center. I should head there. Guards have the place on moderate guard. There should a way to get through without attacking…Damn…there isn't. I should just use my Wu pistol for now. Okay, first guard's by the stairs. He's isolated. Simple enough. Bam! He's down and out cold. Second guard by the doors…he's going up the stairs! I better take him out quickly. FIRE! Miss?! Again…yes!

Okay…is the coast clear? Wait, why isn't CHICK helping me?

"Chick, are you gonna help me?"

She just replied, "Nope. It looks like you already got the hang of this. I don't want to cramp your style."

"Ah…you guys are all weird."

"Same goes to you."

The path is clear…whew. No kills. I'm good. Now, to check inside the building…it's almost empty…except for some papers…and a map. The papers are in a different language. No use for that. The map has symbols and shapes…the village where the Commander is being held! It's on the map. The map has a circle at a building…That's where he's possibly being held. I should mark it on my map.

"You found anything?"

"Yep. Possible location on the target."

"Good. Let's move out. I want to finish this by the end of the day if possible."

Good…Not only this is my first mission, it's also my fastest. That's what we're trying to go for?

The horse is at the other side of the village, on the path leading towards the target. But… I still need to worry about this place…

"There's not need to take out every enemy. The essential part is not being spotted." CHICK reminded me…

Right…I should just back track, and go around the base. Yeah, that's a good plan. All right… here goes. First few steps… all good. Should be fine…. Come on… come on…yes! I'm free!

"Nice job. Now, let's mount up and move out." I see Mary with the horses.

We got on and moved out towards the village…as soon as we reached it…I get nervous.

* * *

It's now nighttime. There are searchlights, and guards with flashlights…

"REAPER, I hate to say this. But I'm sitting this one out. You need to do this solo."

"WHAT?! I've been doing it solo this entire time!"

"No…you had me on the radio. This time, no radio."

AH!

FINE!

"I'll contact Essex in case things go south."

Right…

All right…time to go in all alone. Without any one helping me…Great…I can see the building…It's in the center of the village. The searchlights are there…Are there…shit…there are tanks… Just when I thought it was hard enough! AH! Fine…as long as I don't get seen within the tanks' optics, I should be fine…right? Right? Hello? Mary? Wow…she's taking this solo thing really seriously. Never mind…better be ready. I can see the guards…wait. They're leaving the spotlights. I can use this as an opportunity. Okay…go. Now, I can see the building getting closer and closer…till it's practically right in front of me. Inside should be the commander…let's just go inside and find it… come on. Coast is clear…I see him…is it him?

"This is REAPER, possible ID on the target." I reported

"This is CHICK, roger. Standing by for confirmation."

I walked up to him and see him in a bag… "Sir?" I removed the bag and see his face in scars…"Commander Wong? It's me. Izumi. I'm here to get you out."

"Izumi…Nagano? Huh? Never thought you would come..."

I check on him, and see him with gashes in his stomach and arms…

His limbs are fine…his eyes are okay…yes!

"Hmph…what took you so long?"

"We'll talk, sir. But…not here. Now, let's get you home."

* * *

"This is Pequod, 'Rachel', CHICK. We're en route to LZ. Be advised, Essex is in support if needed." It's the radio. Looks like backup has arrived.

I grabbed the Commander, he's able to walk, but weak…I need to help him to the LZ…I can use the horse…GUARD! SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT!

AH! Alarms! NO! DAMN!

"Izumi…I guess everyone needs a bit of action, huh? I'll connect you to Essex. They'll take care of the situation."

All right…Plan B… as in shoot the guys with guns! The MP5SD6…grab it. Yes…with The commander on the left hand, and the gun on the right hand, I can be effective...kind of. "This is 'Rachel', Essex. Requesting cover fire, over."

Essex responded. It's female…"This is Essex, roger. Providing supporting fire."

Then a male voice came in, "Prioritizing elimination of enemy threats. Cover fire, in hot."

I can hear the helicopter firing it's guns…Screams can be heard…ew…so much death…Come on Izumi, hold it together! Got to get to the LZ. I went outside the building and see a helicopter firing guns, I see two people on the doors, firing rifles. How small is this group?

I then see a tank ahead…"Enemy tank ahead! I need support! I have nothing to handle it!"

"Roger that…" It was the male voice…and then another male voice came in, "We have Hellfires. Use them. Target: Enemy MBT!"

"Yes sir! Target acquired. In hot! "

The tank is turning towards me! Run! DUCK! AH! TOO CLOSE! I'm still alive and the commander is too…Come on Essex! Take him out, please!

"Heh, quite a rescue." The commander chuckled...DON'T LAUGH! THIS IS MY FIRST MISSION!

"Engaging missile launcher!" The radio chimed in, "Essex is in hot! Find cover!"

I see the helicopter firing missiles at the tank… I felt the boom! Is it dead…I better check…OH NO! IT'S NOT!

"Tank is still up, prep for strafing run!" another female reported…who is this group? I counted 2 males and 2 females. Another boom! Followed by a massive explosion.

"This is Essex, enemy tank is down. 'Rachel', you're clear to proceed to the LZ."

Whew…we're clear…Time to get out of here. Whistle…horsey! Come here boy! Yay…Put him on, and on I go… Let's get out of here…

I can see the RV…and then I can see Mary getting on the helicopter…

As I get closer…some strange color became prominent… huh? What is that? Is it gas? Mist? The helicopter began to lift off…

* * *

"'Rachel', this is Pequod. There is a gas covering the LZ. We cannot stay here… We're pulling back for now…Essex, requesting assistance to find a LZ."

…Ah great! Just when I thought we are done here…

"Gas? Oh no...Mist." The commander…

"Something wrong, sir?"

"It's them!"

What…! Who are they…They're walking like…zombies?

I got on the radio, "This is 'Rachel'. I'm seeing some... zombie like people. Please advise…"

"This is Essex…uh…please elaborate on that description, over."

"Well…they're walking like zombies…and they have weird colors and suits…"

"It's them…" It was one of the females…"The SKULLS, a unit that is seen when this mist appears. Those who seen them and told the tale…were extremely lucky to have survived. Fast moving, immortal... 'Rachel', whatever you do, AVOID combat with them. We've found a LZ past the mist. Get over there as soon as possible."

Okay…I should just…gallop to the RV…I carefully…they shouldn't see me…They're making strange sounds…AH! It saw me…Are they…WHAT THE HELL! They can teleport?! HOLY SHIT!…THEY CAN MAKE A GUN OUT OF THIN AIR?!

"Oh shit!"

"GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!" It was one of the Essexs...RUN!

Come on horse! Gallop! RUN LIKE THE WIND!

"Essex, providing fire!" The helicopter is firing it's guns at them…But they're not stopping. Come on…They're running as fast as the horse! AW COME ON! They're firing at the chopper! The helicopter is smoking...it's on fire!

"THIS IS ESSEX! WE'RE HIT! HEAVY DAMAGE SUSTAINED! DISENGAGING!"

"Essex's pulling out. You need to lose these guys!" Mary informed...

I can see the Pequod…I'm almost there…wait...The mist is clearing! Does that mean… Yes! They're going away.

"Looks like you've made it, 'Rachel'." CHICK commented, "Was starting to think that we're not gonna make it. All right, head on to the rendezvous."

"Those things…they attacked us. Came out of nowhere, and suddenly I was the only one left. But…the strangest thing was that they just left me for the Taliban. I would think they would finish me off." It was the commander…

Huh…They aren't aligned with the Taliban? Then…what are those things? Who do they work for?

The helicopter Pequod began to touch down…the doors opening up to reveal Mary Wang…"You're pretty good. Not bad for a rookie."

* * *

 **4 Hours later**

"Our new home. Okinawa…the site to the battle where thousands of people put down their lives, the site to where U.S. soldiers would be stationed, and the site where you used to lived, right?" Commander Wong monologued as we approached the island.

"I never thought you guys would be still doing this kind of thing, even now." I replied, "You're back home. Why are you still fighting?"

"Why? Why...Why are we still fighting? For revenge? For money? …Even now I don't know that answer. Since that day...I can feel the pain, coursing through my veins. The pain we suffered…the losses we suffered…the family we lost...will remain within us to no end. You...you feel it too don't you?! I'm the one who tried to fight back. A group of survivors, against the U.S. We were the parasites below them, feeding of their power against our own!"

He began to grasp on to me, "They hunt for the Reaper. After you in Hawaii, and now in Afghanistan. Cipher is now growing...getting bigger and bigger. Who knows how big they are now?...America will pay, I will make sure of that. I am going to make them give back our rights, our lives, and our families. Everything!"

"This is Pequod, approaching Mother Base. Preparing to land."

"This is Essex, roger. We're on approach to Mother Base."

I looked out the window, and see my old home, and my new one. Okinawa Island. Camps…like before. As we landed I can see the soldiers and civilians moving around like it was before…peacefully.

"Our new Mother Base...I don't know how long...but it will be bigger, better than before."

I..."Sir...what should I do? Should I fight? Should I die? Should I cast it away? Should I become the...Grim Reaper?"

"Izumi..."

I've made up my mind..."No...it's 'Rachel' now."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: SECOND GENERATION**

"This is Essex, landing at helipad 2. Requesting a repair team, over."

"This is Pequod, arriving at helipad 1. Be advised: prep a medical team."

We are landing...and see not much...new that is. I've been here before...I can see the familiar faces. But...I feel like I'm missing a few.

"Things have changed, Kid. We do missions to affect the American efforts on the world conflicts, and thus, against 'Cipher'. Putting us into people's dirty work, all for vengeance."

I began to step out and see many people forming up outside. They are armed with rifles, and saluted...they wear black uniforms...that must be Strike Force.

"ATTENTION! COMMANDER ON DECK!"

Mary came up beside me, "Help me with the Commander, 'Rachel'."

Right...I grabbed his left arm and moved it around my neck... and she did the same for the right arm.

Wong continued to speak, "The call for wetwork has arrived. And, we are the answerers. No greater good, no just cause."

I came to realize the world I've gotten myself into. Cipher sent us into the depths of Hell. And we're trying to get out of it... Strike Force members wear a patch of a 2nd symbol...and then an animal patch...that must be their codename. There are wolves, foxes, chicks, dogs, cats, octopuses, and many others... We began to place Commander Wong on the gurney. Other members set up equipment.

"Dogs of war, for 9 months now. That will end. Now that you're the demon, we're no longer junkyard hounds." A member with the wolf emblem began to place a mask on him, and lay him down on the gurney... but he took it off... Mary insisted, "Sir..."

"Let me talk." He said...the wolf backed off, "We can crushed Cipher, for you, Kid. We can do it."

"One thing..." I began to respond, "This is more than the past. It's also for the future."

The wolf then placed the mask and again, and the Commander laid down. 4 members began to move the gurney towards the camp.

* * *

...What? The others looked at me, "The F.N.G. huh? That's the Reaper's replacement? Looks more like a housewife than a soldier. Can she even hold a gun?"

I feel uncomfortable...it's like 30 guys and girls are trying to gang up on me...

"Alright, knock it off." It was one of the fox emblems. "Codename's FOX. But don't confuse it with the FOX unit. That's our enemy. But around here, I'm Anthony. I'm the new field commander of Strike Force. After what happened in the Pacific, we lost most of our instructors, including sniper and medical practices."

Wait...huh? This guy's the leader? I thought Mary..."Mary? What about you?"

She smiled, "I'm only the rookie. That is, until now. You're the greenhorn now."

"Alright." Anthony announced, "This camp is ours. We need to make the Second Generation the force it needs to be: powerful. We will need good people, and make good use of their talents."

One of the cat emblems handed me something, a bag...like... thingy..."To start bringing people in, use this. A Fulton recovery device."

The dog emblem boy explained it to me, "When in the field, use it to bring soldiers or people back home. Then, we can persuade them to join our team. But... be mindful of trying to bring American troops here. Some of them are more... resilient, and even more hateful of us than Hitler was to the Jews."

Okay..."Can I do a test on this then?"

"Sure, try it on our own members." FOX allowed, "First, neutralize them... You have a tranquillizer gun right?"

"Un huh." I lifted up my WU and aimed at one of the cat emblems.

"W...wh...wait."

Pew...

"Ah...n...uh..." thump! She's asleep.

"Huh...out like a light." Andrew commented, "Now extract her out."

I grabbed the bag and attached it to her uniform... I hope cats like flying.

A balloon began to inflate and the girl began to hover in the air...Then...what happens now...whoa!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ouch...my ears...Owie...

"Good. Extracting complete. The helicopter will pick them up. Remember though: only extract those who aren't resisting...you've wouldn't want a guy being pulled up with a gun on hand, would you?" Mary taught, "And this goes without saying but...No dead bodies. They don't make good recruits."

One of the octopuses began to show me a picture. It's one of the uniforms they're wearing, "Like what you see? It's our official Sneaking Suit. Great for infiltration missions. For someone like you, this will be a lifesaver. The suit features reduced noise output and increased damage resistance against enemy attacks. It also adds additional equipment to treat injuries and wounds."

"Oooo...That sounds cool..." I began to drool...wait what?

"Buuuut...you need to get it from us. We can deliver it to you be supply drops, including ammo, weapons, anything else you need. In fact...it's on it's way now."

"Really?" I looked up and see it a box approaching in a cargo net and parachute...right...towards...ME?! AHH!

"Oh right... just be careful not to let it hit you head. Don't worry though. We'll make sure we'll miss...maybe."

Ah...thank you for the reminder. Alright... the box. Open it up, there it is...wait how do I put it on?... I think the better question is WHERE?

"Go on... get in the box." Mary motioned to the box. HUH?! I have to change in the box?! NO! NO WAY!

"Ah...come on. Get in!" FOX urged, "...Fine. GIRLS!"

The female members began to gang up on me..."W...wait...NO!"

N..n..no no no no no no! Don't strip me! This is sexual harassment! NO!

* * *

...I feel violated...

"You gotta be dynamic and willing to do this kind of thing." Mary reminded...I hate you.

"Alright, now that you're geared up, let's try some hand-to-hand combat. CQC, as our old instructors called it. The Reaper was excellent in that thing. He was able to mix in Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and Karate, all into a single martial arts system. Let's try throwing. It's simple, but weak. It will temporarily knock out an enemy, but will get back up faster than other kinds of moves."

Throwing?

"Alright, let's try it out." One of the other members came up, he's a bear emblem...um...Is he heavy? "Don't throw any punches!"

Okay...here goes...UPHHH! AH OPH! Ow...

"Well, that didn't go well...I guess CQC is not something you're ready for yet. Well, I guess that does it then. You're ready to go." The FOX was slightly empathic. "Go on your next mission."

...WHAT?! You're not gonna give me any CQC lessons?! DAMN IT!

"Alright, get on the helicopter, kid." Huh, who's that? It's...Essex? They're wearing a sneaking suit. But, it's different. It has green straps, their emblem is also different. It's a skull...with bullet holes within the left side of it. There are 5 of them, two of then wear badges that look like a Wi-Fi signal bar, one wears a medic badge, another a square with an empty line through it, like a box with handles. The last one has crossing swords, and was the one talking to me. They're a pretty small group, but look at their weapons... Modern looking AKs, a sniper rifle, even a rocket launcher! Their helicopter even has missiles... as I already know that... " 'Engaging missile launcher...' as they said.

"You're going or not? We need to drop you off." One of the Wi-Fi guys asked, "Let's go...Fox?"

"Right, we better get going, 'Rachel'...ah...or should we call you 'Reaper' instead?" It's the other Wi-Fi, it's female...wait. Fox? Anthony's the FOX...why is she also Fox?

The medic...I assume it's a medic...came over to me, "You doing okay, miss? I'm sure you've been taking it rough these past few weeks. Especially since you were in a coma."

It's another female, and she sounds like I would know her. Maybe it's her accent, or her voice?

"Um, right. I'm fine really." I responded...ah...My head...

"Oh ok. If anything happens, just talk to me. I can help you. Just call me 'Sugar', okay?" Sugar? What kind of name is that?

The sword guy came over and patted me on the head...ah! I...uh...ngh! That's embarrassing!, "I have to admit kid, you're pretty good." He's carrying the sniper rifle... it's feels like he should have used different one. "Pretty lucky with that mission. But...one day, you'll become a great soldier... I only hope I can be around to see that happen."

* * *

"Let's go!" The Wi-Fi guy shouted as he got into the helicopter, and took the controls.

I followed the Essex group to the copter... As I got on, I look back at the Strike Force...saluting to us, with FOX making a quick salute before going back towards the camp.

The sword took out a device... and present it to me, "Your next mission..." To which he pressed a button...whoa! Holographic! So cool! I want one! "Is to find and eliminate a...are you listening?!"

AH!

"Huh...As I was saying, your target is to take out a U.S. Marine Commander. He's part of the detachment remaining in Afghanistan. With his skills and expertise, I would say it would be a shame to have him killed, but I'll leave the decision to you."

Right...take out an enemy officer. But...I could always take him on board the Second Generation. Decisions, decisions.

"For this mission, I recommend either a long-range rifle, or a close-range submachine gun." The female Wi-Fi informed, "The commander has a Marine Detachment with him as well as some Afghan National Army. Better watch yourself."

I guess I don't want to be in the line of fire...I want to try to be like an assassin. "Can I...borrow your sniper rifle?"

The two looked at each other, before the sword handed me the rifle, "Sure. Better keep it with you at all times. I don't want to look for it myself."

I examined the rifle while he explained it to me, "This is an Accuracy International AX338 scoped rifle. Uses .338 Lapua Magnum rounds for high stopping power. Also has a bipod for stability, and a high power scope. Pretty nice setup for a long range fight. If you want your own rifle, I guess you could ask your friends." The rifle has an tan color look, with some black as well. It has an inscription... tally marks. Must be kill counts.

The medic "Sugar" then joined in, "I remember them saying about an old Remington Model 700. They have one, so you could use it."

"Okay...But I REALLY want to try yours." I insisted, it looks so sleek and powerful.

"...Oh alright." They sighed...are they disappointed?!

* * *

"This is Essex, we're lifting off. Heading to Afghanistan..." The helicopter began to lift off, "Departing, gaining altitude."

"Get some rest 'Rachel'. You're gonna need it." The sword informed...

"Wait. What should I call you by?" I asked

"...Roger. Like Roger Rabbit."

"...Eh? What's that?"

"You don't know Roger Rabbit?"

The box then chimed in, "Call me Roger too."

"Then what will I be?"

"You? You could be George."

"George?! Like Curious George right? Really?"

Um...So...

Sword guy's George  
Box guy is Roger  
Medic is Sugar...  
Wi-Fi Girl is Fox  
And the other Wi-Fi is..."Um... Mr. Pilot, what's your name..."

...

How-Sail? What's with these guys and their names?!


End file.
